


Winter by the Sea

by RightHereInMyArms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn curses like a sailor, If they swear to each other it's from love no harm intended, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe and Finn are morons, Snowed-In Krampuskink Week 2 prompt, Warning: Swearwords, finn is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHereInMyArms/pseuds/RightHereInMyArms
Summary: Only Poe Dameron could drive six hours just so they would see the sea. And how the hell could Finn turn him down if Poe was so excited and so happy about it?That's why he's freezing his own ass now, walking on a frosty beach and fucking praying for this damn hot drink Poe promised him.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Winter by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Mssrj-335 thank you so much for beta and all the suggestions you give me every time! And for all the inspiration I get from you! 
> 
> This is my first one-shot ever! Hope it'll be fun for you to read. It was inspired by my weekend by the sea and a photo of the pier I made for mssrj-335 ;)
> 
> Also it's a Snowed-In theme from Krampuskink20 Week 2!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Geez, it's _fucking_ _cold_ , Dameron!" Finn shivers and growls, pulling his grey woolen beanie so deep on the nose it nearly touches his lashes.

"C'mon it's not that bad! I'll buy us a mulled wine or a hot winter tea!" Poe laughs. 

Wind blows through his dark messy curls, flushes his already frost-rosy cheeks, lips chapped but smiling. He looks so adorable that Finn forgets his grumpiness for a moment. He loves him _so much_. Even if he came up with this stupid idea of coming by the sea in a _fucking_ _winter_ , when the whole world is _fucking_ _freezing_ and not to mention it's already an evening, sky dark and cloudy. Only Poe Dameron could drive six hours just so they would see the sea. And how the hell could Finn turn him down if Poe was so excited and so happy about it?

That's why he's freezing his own ass now, walking on a frosty beach and _fucking praying_ for this damn hot drink Poe promised him.

"Just a few minutes more to the pier!" Poe pleads, rubbing his back. 

"I'll kill you," he mumbles. 

"No, you won't." 

There's a soft upturn of the corners of Poe's lips, eyes shining in amusement, laugh lines marking his bronzed skin. Finn sighs. That smile. That _damn_ smile. 

"Admit you enjoy it a little." Poe nudges him with an elbow. 

"Just a teeny-tiny little bit," he teases and smirks. 

Okay, it's not _that bad_. He likes the sound of the waves, it's soothing. Lanterns on the pier beam a warm yellow light, golden reflections sparkle on the navy blue surface of the water and he enjoys that too. And, what's the most important, Poe is right here, by his side. 

The only thing bothering him is this _fucking snow_ that gets into his sneakers and freezes his ankles. And sheer cold wind. And the fact that when they reach the pier it's totally snowed-in and empty, and _of course_ Dameron wants to go there, to the bloody edge of it, just to see more water. 

Finn's always moody when it comes to the chilly weather and Poe knows it, so why for fuck’s sake is he dragging him so far? They could have just peeked by the water from the shore and came back to the hotel, had a nice hot bath together, cuddle in this huge kingbed, had sex maybe? But they didn’t. It starts getting on his nerves but he tries, he _really tries_ to take it silently, because Poe is so cheerful. 

"We've met by the sea, you remember?" Poe murmurs quietly. 

"I do, but Jesus Christ, Poe! It was a sunny summer in Italy! Incomparable!" He rolls his eyes but giggles.

"But it was also an evening and a similar pier, though," Poe laughs. "My God. It was five years ago!" 

"Yeah, it was," Finn chuckles. "You've bumped into me, arguing on the phone. I remember I had thought 'That's a weird fucking Italian! ' until I realized it was Spanish."

"God, you're such a moron, " Poe laughs out loud. "And _I_ remember the first look you gave me. Like you'd like to murder me."

"You mean the one like I'm giving you right now?" Finn grins cunningly. 

"Yeah, pretty much the same." Poe snorts and tugs him closer. "You know you're an annoying brat, right?" 

"I'm fucking freezing, how am I supposed to be different?" Finn grumbles but cuddles closer. 

"You should have worn gloves." Poe sends a meaningful look at his bare hands. 

"Couldn't find them anywhere, they mysteriously evaporated," he huffs. 

There's a slight gleam in Poe's eye and Finn frowns. Did he have anything to do with it? No, impossible. Poe's too concerned about Finn's comfort. Especially in winter when he easily turns into a whining bitch for barely any reason. He wouldn't do that. 

They reach the edge of the pier. Poe leans against the railing and inhales deeply, closing his eyes. Steam rises in the icy air as he exhales. Finn hunches his shoulders against the cold and shivers. His patience is running out. 

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" he asks, trying not to lose his shit.

"Just a little." Poe faces him and eyes him with a thoughtful look, a strange smile appears on his lips. "Are you really _that cold_?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn raises his eyebrows and gives him a pointed look. "Ask again and I'll tear you to shreds!“

"Jesus, you're touchy," Poe shakes his head, laughing, and starts to pull off his gloves. "Take them." 

"I'm fine." Finn mutters, but Poe's already giving them to him. 

"You're not. Stop whining, put them on," Poe scowls at him. "Or at least hold them, I need to tie my shoe!“

He shoves the gloves into Finn's hand and crouches down. Finn growls but finally starts to pull them on his cold hands. This man is so stubborn! He'll sacrifice his own damn palms looking after Finn, and this is so sweet but also so irritating because he always care too fucking much even if Finn doesn't want him to and he-

His fingers hit something rigid and bulky that doesn't suit a woolen inside of the glove. He frowns and pulls it out. _What the-_

A familiar neck-chain with a silver ring is hanging on his palm. He blinks, then glances down at Poe and- _What the fuck is he doing?_ He's definitely _not_ tying shoes, although he's down on one knee. _Why the hell is he down on one-_

"Will you marry me?" 

World stops. Finn's eyes widen, his jaw hangs open. Poe looks at him, biting his lower lip with a smirk, eyes bright and hopeful. _Oh my God, what's happening?_

"Wh- what?" it's all he's able to squeeze out of his lungs, collapsing in shock. His heart beats with the speed of light, or maybe it's not beating at all. _How in the bloody hell could he tell?_

Poe chuckles, clearly amused. 

"I'm asking you, if you will marry me, you dumbass," he grins, explaining politely. 

Finn just stands there, stupefied, his last two brain cells singing him a farewell. _Is this a joke? A dream? What the fuck is going on? Because it's not real, it just can't be real-_

"Okay, let's try again," Poe sighs laughing, hands scooping snow.

He shapes a snowball and throws it at Finn's face. Wet icy fluff smacks him right between the eyes. 

"Finn, for fuck’s sake, will you fucking _marry me_?" Poe shouts out so loud, he's probably being heard on the other side across the sea. 

It finally gets to him. He gasps rapidly, his fingers closing around the ring. 

"Yes," he whispers on a tight throat, voice trembling, hoarse, nearly not his, and then Poe smiles in a way Finn has never seen. He smiles like he has found the missing star in his universe, the one he was longing for all his life. 

Finn takes another, quivering breath and suddenly it's too much. Emotions flood him like water from a bursted dam. He howls and covers his mouth, hot tears running down his frigid cheeks. Poe jumps on his feet and he's immediately by Finn's side, wrapping his arms around his shaking body, shushing him and kissing all over his wet face. 

"Jesus, Finn!" he pants, half-worried, half-laughing, "Sweetheart, you okay? Say something! " 

"I love you Poe, I love you so much- Yes. Yes!" Finn mumbles, crying. He's a mess and no way he's getting his shit together. 

"I love you too you fucking idiot, jesus!" Poe giggles hard, then places his hands on Finn's face and kisses him, warm and tender. 

Finn melts into his arms, into his lips, into _him_ and nothing else matters, neither the cold wind on his back, nor the snow in his shoes, _nothing._ Just them. 

He calms down. Poe gently breaks the kiss and takes the ring out of his hand. Then his fingers crawl under Finn's scarf and find their way to lock the chain on his neck. 

"Let's get out of here, it's fucking freezing," Poe whispers and nudges Finn's cheek with a tip of his nose. 

"No shit, Sherlock." Finn sniffs and wipes his tears. 

And then he smiles, because for the first time in his life he thinks he may really like winter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See, I don't believe in perfect engagement, with candles and roses etc., so I always come up with a messy trashy and nonsense ideas of it, like dragging a grumpy cat through the fucking snow just to shove him the ring inside the glove! Haha! 
> 
> I know it's all goofy and cheesy but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated ;)


End file.
